


Slow Dancing in The InBetween

by bubswubs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Karlnap Oneshot, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tales From The SMP, karl jacobs/Sapnap - Freeform, karlnap, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubswubs/pseuds/bubswubs
Summary: “Can we dance?” his voice was much more confident than it had been before almost starling Karl. “Wha- what?” he quickly stuttered outHesitantly Karl took his hand, being quickly brought up with the little force from Sapnap.OrJust some wholesome slow dancing with a homie you may have feelings for after he randomly showed up in the middle of time and space with youfirst fic after headcannoning and getting the idea in a twitch chat
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Slow Dancing in The InBetween

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, dont expect much

The haunting melody was all too familiar to Karl, he has been here many times before, enough to be able to memorize the quiet melody of the large castle in front of him. Karl in an almost hypnotic manner begins to walk quietly through the elegant hallways of the castle. Something is different, something isn’t right. Someone’s here, someone has to be here. Now rushed and anxious with a mix of, hope? Karls running. Every hall. Empty. He can’t find anything or anyone, until he has made it to the large tree past the main hall. 

A wave of familiarity and warmth crashes down on him, so quickly Karl doesn’t know how to react. The all too familiar figure stands a few feet from Karl facing away from him, he stands a few inches shorter than him, his black, semi-wavy hair flowing calmly with the wind, his usual white bandana tied back to keep his unruly bangs that never seem to stay out of his eyes. His outfit was just as drained of life as Karl’s usually bright multicolored hoodie. The red and orange flame on the center of the shirt now a dull gray. 

The figure startles, seeming to have noticed Karl’s presence behind him, he quickly turns to face Karl wide eyed and scared. His expression immediately softens realizing who was behind him. Sapnap. “Where are we karl?” his voice was quiet and soft, Karl wouldn’t have heard him if he wasn’t hyper aware of who was speaking. “This is the inbetween..” karl muttered trying to keep his voice as steady as possible, words laced with anxiety and hesitance. ‘He isn’t meant to be here. Why is he here?’

“How did we get here?” Sapnap’s voice is just as soft as it was before. He moves to sit down on the ledge between the tree and the water below it. Karl’s heart panges with anxiety from the last time he had been in the inbetween, the book underneath the tree expressing clearly not to go off the path. Anxiety quickly disipating as he sits next to Sapnap regardless of his previous worries about the tree and the book underneath it.``We’re inbetween time and space. Everywhere and nowhere in time.” Karl answers slowly, Sapnap getting the point not to ask more questions that Karl clearly doesn’t want to answer more of.

The air was tense and anxious, neither wanting to bring up how they would get home clearly in the middle of the void or how either one of them got there in the first place, or why Sapnap was there if Karl was already familiar with the area. The haunting melody never fading from the elegant castle behind them. Sapnap was the first to break the silence between them, “Can we dance?” his voice was much more confident than it had been before almost starling Karl. “Wha- what?” he quickly stuttered out more confused than he had been when Sapnap had showed up.  
The aforementioned stood up with little haste reaching his hand out to karl. Hesitantly Karl took his hand, being quickly brought up with the little force from Sapnap.

Sapnap places his hands on Karl’s waist, taking Karl's hand into his. Karl followed the movement hesitantly placing his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. Karl hadn’t taken the time to look closely at Sapnap since he showed up. His midnight blue eyes contrasting heavily with the gray atmosphere, Karl only now noticing the slight stubble on his chin and the small freckles over his nose being hidden by his slightly tanned skin. ‘Pretty..’ Karl quickly shook out the thought and buried it deep to think about later.

They swayed and moved through the halls of the eerily elegant castle to the haunting melody that’s plagued Karl’s subconscious since he first arrived. Karl never found the tune all that wonderful until he’s found dancing with Sapnap in the middle of time and space. The moment is calm and warm. Laughs being exchanged and a small trip or step on the others feet as they stumbly dance through the halls. It felt like they'd been dancing for hours on end never bothering to stop and take a break until they found themselves back where they had started at the large tree in front of the castle. 

Karl notes the dread and anxiety slowly building up, the familiar feeling of being moved back to his own timeline in his library found in the ruins of L’manburg. Looking back at Sapnap’s warm eyes one last time before they eventually have to leave eachother, finding themself in the last places they remember being before finding eachother in the middle of the void.

Karl opens his eyes, he's sitting on the floor in his library, infront of a book. Standing and immediately regretting it as he falls right back down to the floor. His head aching and face still as warm as it was when he was dancing with Sapnap. 

Sapnap. He’s probably dealing with something similar, if not worse. Karl’s gotten used to the headaches, migranes and aching limbs that come with time traveling and ending up in the inbetween, giving him a higher pain tolerance to it.

Shakingly getting to his feet once more, he wanders over to his home, too tired to deal with his headache and strange new feelings from dancing with Sapnap, who he’ll talk to in the morning about what had happened and how he ended up there with Karl. Opening the door to his home he collapses into bed, not bothering to change. He’ll worry about his consequences from defying the inbetween and straying from his path and his new found feelings at a later date when Karl cares more to think on it, for now his dance he’d shared with Sapnap will continue on in Karl’s dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I got super lazy around the end so this isnt as good as i'd like it to be ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
